SOME WHERE BORN TO SING THE BLUES
by TeeshaJanie
Summary: ummm plz review flames aloud.... if you think the title needs to be change tell what it should b.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BELLA SWAN, EDWARD CULLEN OR EVEN THE HOT JACOB BLACK! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Edward sighed as he drummed his fingers on the desk doing mindless biology reports for his class. Ever since he started Dartmouth, he's been hearing answering thoughts to his questions in his mind. He kept working scowling slightly until a soft knock on his door pulled him away from the paper. He turned his head to the side and sighed as he recognized Carlisle's voice.

"Edward?" He mused without a hint of humor in his butterscotch voice. Edward sighed gently and stood up. His curiosity burning within his cold framed body trapped forever in a chasm of youth.

"Yes?" He asked in response.

"Please come down." Carlisle said keeping his thoughts in balance. Edward frowned as he deciphered the original Romeo & Juliet text in Italian as a form of his elder's humor. He stalked downstairs gracefully and stopped in front of his father like figure.

"Do you have any memory what so ever of a younger sibling?" Carlisle breeched him as his foot hit the final step. Edward shifted through memory after memory and shook his head after having the odd feeling that something was missing, something that was lodged in his brain and unable to forget. If he couldn't remember it must not be that significant.

"I have none at all." Carlisle opened the door and a young woman with pale skin and ruby red lips, long topaz brown hair hung to her waist in waves and her golden eyes burned into his face. She was a few inches shorter than him but in heels towered him.

"You don't remember your baby sister, Ella?" She said in a soft, soprano voice that could not conceal any amount of pain that was obvious. She removed a tiny bracelet from her slender wrist and shoved the small heart shaped charm to him. He fumbled with the locket and opened it with a look of shock as he took in the image of the young man of his youth prior to this life of immortality.

He took in the image of a man, handsome enough to be recognized as his father, a woman, beautiful enough to ignite the green monster of envy in Rosalie, himself, a handsome tawny boy of 16, and this young woman who had to be a vampire alongside him and his new family, a young woman of 15 and grinning.

"So…Ella?" Edward asked awkwardly. He shook his head of the question he wanted to ask her as she danced gracefully in black stilettos into his arms for a hug.

"I can mind read and shape shift." She replied simply. Edward chuckled and hugged her back as a booking voice interrupted the two from a joyous reunion.

"Great! So now when they have private conversations, we won't be able to hear it!" That comment was followed by a loud audible slap. Ella giggled and a loud gasp was heard throughout the house.

"Who was that, she sounds like a babe....?" A husky voice rang through the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward coughed awkwardly as Ella took in the image of Jacob walking into the Cullen house. She cocked her head to the side and let her hair drip down in an odd shape around her face as she attempted to read his mind.

_She has the prettiest voice- What am I, turning sappy?_ A husky voice dripped in her ears. Edward sighed.

"Jake, this is my _baby,_" he stressed 'baby'. "sister. Ella Rosalinda Masen- Cullen." Edward said tacking on the last name to hers.

"Oh cool." Jake said as he stepped in front of her and froze. A hiss escaped Edward's mouth and Ella's eyebrows rose questioningly. Edward moved himself in front of Ella and Esme intervened.

"Rose, Alice, Bella. Why don't we show Ella to her room?" She said in a way that did not sound like a suggestion. "That is if she intends on staying?" Esme said sweetly.

"Of course Esme!" Ella said kissing her cheeks. The women flew up the stairs and the men pushed the two snarling rivals outside, so they didn't screw Esme's decorated home to shreds.

"How could you imprint on my sister!?" Edward snarled. His hands flew all over the place in fury. " I just got her back and you do this?!"

"It wasn't my idea to imprint on a bloodsu-...on something of your kind!" Jacob growled.

"Boys! Gentlemen!" Carlisle said standing between the two as Emmett held Jacob and Jasper held Edward. "Now look, Edward, the imprinting process is a natural thing for werewolves. Jacob, you don't have to berate Edward , especially with your feelings."

"Okay now, Edward go in and sit with your sister and Jacob, we need to speak with the pack. Emmett, Jasper, you're coming with me and Jacob." Carlisle said calmly.

"Sweet...." Emmett grinned. He cracked his knuckles and slammed Jazz's fist with his own.

Ella sighed as she sat on her bed and smiled to herself.

"El, what is in your room?" Edward said looking around at the posters. The Paramore, My Chemical Romance, Evanescance and Avril Lavigne lined her pale blue walls and her dark blue canopy bed that will never be used looked excellent with it.

"Nothing...." She said at her art easel.

"We need to talk..." Edward began until Alice walked in.

"What are you two talking about?" She chimed. _You two are going to have a 'mind' conversation, aren't you?_

Edward nodded. _Ella, Jake back there he imprinted on you..._

_What?_

_He did. He's, in Layman's terms, fallen in love with you._

_Love? He doesn't even know me! _

_We know and since he's a werewolf-_

_What? He's a wolf?_

_You didn't smell the stench?_

_No. Not at all, I saw him and a fluttering feeling twinkled inside of me._

_Great. I'm going to kill Jacob._

"That's his name?" Ella asked out loud happily.

"Yes, why?"

"Jacob?" Ella asked herself swooning and sighing as she giggled and plopped on her bed.

"I'm in love..." She sighed.

"We need to talk to Carlisle." Edward said at once.

**AN: HOW DID I DO? PLZ REVIEW FLAMES ALOUD**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IS CHAPTER 3..**

"I can't believe you imprinted on a leech!" Paul said disgustedly. The pack and the two vampires males stood around a small pit on the beach.

"It's not my fault!" Jacob snarled furiously. He began shaking furiously and Emmett whooped.

"LOOK WHAT I MADE!" Emmett bellowed as he showed everyone a sandman that he had built. Jasper rolled his eyes and sat back before throwing a chunk of debris at the sandman.

"MILEY!!!!!! Jasper you-you-you-" Emmett cried.

"SHUT UP!" Jacob's snarl ripped through the air. Emmett cracked his knuckled while Carlisle gave him a reprimanding look. Emmett kicked the ground angrily.

"I know that fool ain't telling ME to shut up..." He mumbled. Sam stood between Paul and Jacob who were both convulsing horribly.

"We need to come to terms on this...arrangement." Sam said calmly as Jasper pumped out calmness. A car door slammed and everyone's head looked up anxiously.

"Jake!" Ella said running into his arms, at once stopping the shaking. She held onto him, not noticing any heat what so ever.

"Isn't she supposed to be freezing Jake?" Seth asked timidly from the corner. Jake looked up from the hug and nodded.

"She should but...hey Doctor fang, what's the deal?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

"It could be the physical changes of her body that are fitting for your imprinting. In other words, she can change her body to be around you, without her knowing it." Carlisle replied seriously.

"That's a very valid point Carlisle." Edward said walking up.

"It would also be quite interesting to do some research on cross species mating-" Carlisle was interrupted by a loud cough from the three other Cullen boys.

"Gross." Emmett said grimacing.

"Doesn't sound appetizing." Jasper said flinching.

"How about gross that's my baby sister." Edward mock coughed.

"You boys are so immature. Anyway, I was saying it would be interesting." Carlisle finished.

"I'm not letting you turn what we do together alone into a research project." Jacob hissed. Ella's stomach fluttered when Jake said 'we' and she sighed happily.

"Do you mean that?" Ella asked him.

"Of course I do. I lo- love you Ella. I mean that." Jacob said seriously and cupping her face gently with his hands. Edward sighed and got into the Volvo.

"Ells, I'll see at home. Gentlemen. Give them privacy." Edward's voice rang with finality. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle got into the Jeep and sped off without another word. The pack stalked off disgustedly and left the two alone.

Jacob kissed Ella gently and softly as he held her in his arms.

"You know, you don't stink like a leech should." Jacob said grinning.

"And you don't smell like a-" Ella began.

"Say it. Say it out loud." Jacob said huskily.

"Mutt." Ella said smiling. The two broke out laughing at Ella's brother and sister-in-law's banter.

Ella ran home and sighed running up stairs happily. She jumped on her bed and squealed excitedly.

Emmett retold the story of Miley to Rosalie, who was forced to beat Jasper with Emmett's Guitar Hero controller.

Jasper cussed loudly and was forced by Carlisle to work at the Hospital kitchen, scrubbing dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL.. THE BEGINNING OF THIS IS A LIL HEART TO HEART WIF EDDIE AND ELLA.. THERE'S BEEN A TIME SKIP BUT IT'S THE SAME PREMISE.**

Ella snickered at Edward's face as she thought of Jacob in her mind. The ride to Forks High was odd but she dealt with it.

"So..." Edward began.

"So....What's up?" Ella asked him as she took out her phone and started texting Jake. It had been about three years since they met....and boy did Jake look good as a twenty one year old. She remembered everything...every hug, every kiss, every touch, every soft whispered word. She remembered it all.

"Wha-Are you even paying attention to your older brother?" Edward complained. Ella giggled and kissed him on the cheek in a sisterly fashion.

"Yes...you were just complaining about the speed limit and cursing in your mind." She replied as the car parked and they stepped out of the Volvo.

"Yes and I asked if you would please please please stay safe...who knows you may end up with fleas." Edward smirked. Ella growled and smacked him hard in the chest.

"We haven't done anything like that you ass!" Ella hissed playfully. Edward grimaced and rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"I'm kidding...it seems like neither of you have done anything but both of you seem to enjoy thinking about it a lot. " Edward grimaced.

"Well, you shouldn't be poking around in my head unless we're having a private conversation. Damn it Edward, don't you see? I'm not going to have sex until I'm damn good and ready for it and married!"

"Okay, but-"

"But what? You don't trust me?" Ella hissed before continuing. "Mom and dad raised me and you better than that!"

"Ella Rosalinda, I do trust you." Edward said as she stormed off towards the school. "Rosie..." He said using her old pet name that he used to call her.

"No, Rosalie is Rosie to Emmett." Ella hissed.

'So, you were my Rosie first. And she's Rose to everyone else anyway." Edward said pulling her into a hug." I'm sorry you think that I don't trust you. I do...I swear. It's just that, you're my baby sister. For real. I love you Ella."

"I'm sorry I told Emmett that you and Bella had sex by his X-box." Ella admitted.

"Wait what?" Edward asked glaring at her for a micro-second.

"Nothing, oh damn the bell rang!" Ella said nervously running off to class. Not shockingly, the Cullen siblings all received the same schedules.

Biology was often horribly long. The curriculum was always the same, and Ella was often scolded for having her headphones in while the teacher was lecturing and the students around her were furiously taking notes.

"Miss Cullen?" Mr. Morgan asked one afternoon. _Hopefully it'll be Black soon..._ Ella though looking up.

"Yes, Mr Morgan?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Can you explain to the class as to what makes you so special?" He asked sarcastically. Ella smirked in the Dean Winchester fashion.

"Well, sir, with my record being spotless, my grades being in perfect order, and my complete library of college acceptances....I would say that I'm pretty damn special." She said smugly. Emmett laughed into his arm as the entire class turned their heads. Rose smirked.

_Bout time Someone stood up to Morgan. _She thought. Alice giggled and Jasper chuckled almost inaudibly. Bella bit her lip to hold her laughter in and Edward just sighed.

"Really? Perhaps you can show me-" Mr Morgan began but was interrupted as Ella pulled a complete perfect transcript of the classes notes.

"I already understand about the simple cell division sir. So I went ahead and did side notes along with your notes." She said smirking. Mr Morgan was at a loss of words.

"Well, let's just see...." He said sliding his glasses to his eyes and looking over her eight pages of notes."These are perfect copies of the cycle of cell division. Class...I believe you can all see a positive example of Miss Cullen. Perhaps, if any of you showed the same amount of dedication as the Cullens and the Hales, the grades in this class would earn me a bonus..." He muttered the last part.

"Sir....what was that?" Ariana Coleman asked raising her hand.

" Carry on Miss Cullen." Mr Morgan said gruffly as she smirked at her siblings.

_It didn't hurt that he was staring at your less than conservative outfit...Why are you wearing that anyway? _Edward thought.

_I don't see anything wrong with it....and maybe I'm going to see Jake later... _Ella thought back offended. Her outfit was not at all less than conservative. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a deep blue shirt with a leopard pattern and it hung off a shoulder. Her black converses were adorable to boot and the outfit showed off her legs.

"Class dismissed...Oh and the principal has insisted that all final hour teachers remind the juniors and the seniors of the upcoming prom." Mr Morgan said sounding bored.

"Whoopee..." Bella said sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Oh come on Bella, it sounds like fun!" Alice chided.

"Yes Alice, an overrated teen event where teens have sex, get drunk and stoned, and break off any long term relationships. Oodles of fun." Edward said sarcastically.

"We're all going." Alice said darkly.

"Are you going to bring the mutt?" Rose asked as they all walked down the hallway to the cars.

"Of course I'm going to bring Jake." Ella hissed angrily.

"Just asking..." Rosalie said pretending she didn't hear the tone.


End file.
